1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bearing device for relatively rotatably supporting rotary and stationary members and transmitting a thrust load therebetween, and more particularly is directed to a bearing device, as aforesaid, comprised of two axially spaced ball bearings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known to provide a bearing device by which the rotor of a brushless DC motor is rotatably supported in respect to the stator, and which is comprised of two axially spaced apart ball bearings which are pre-loaded in the axial direction for eliminating play between the balls of each bearing and the respective races. However, in the known bearing device, a thrust load to be transmitted from one to the other of the rotor and stator is not distributed between the two ball bearings. Rather, one of the ball bearings is subject to a relatively large thrust load which requires the use therefor of a relatively large-size ball bearing. Thus, miniaturization of the apparatus containing the brushless DC motor is thwarted. Further, the known bearing device employs a relatively large number of component parts and requires the performance of difficult assembling steps so that the cost thereof is relatively high.